A heart valve prosthesis of this type includes a heart valve, which is intended to replace a heart valve in the patient, and also a main body (generally in the form of a stent), which serves to support the replacement heart valve, wherein the replacement heart valve is secured to the main body.
Such prostheses are used for example within the scope of transcatheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI). Here, paravalvular leaks, where the blood flows through between the vessel wall and the inserted prosthesis, constitute one of the most serious complications and limit the procedural efficacy of minimally invasive heart valves.
On this basis, the object of the present invention is to provide a heart valve prosthesis which counteracts the risk of a paravalvular leak.